blacklightfandomcom-20200225-history
Burstfire Rifle
The is a Primary Receiver available in Blacklight: Retribution. Weapon Overview |damage=54 |ammo=15/60 |reloadspeed=3.13 |firemode=3 round burstfire |firerate=725 |zoom=1.30 |spreadaim=0.20 |spreadhip=1.72 |spreadmove=5.07 |scopein=0.22 |recoil=32.36 |range=60/100 |runspeed=7.51 }} The Burstfire Rifle fires a 3-round burst for every trigger pull and is easily distinguished by its bullpup layout, having its magazine, receiver and action set behind the trigger. In-game the Burstfire Rifle is one of only three receivers capable of firing in bursts by default, the other two being the Burstfire Pistol and the Burstfire SMG. The weapon has a long reload time and relatively high recoil, but is very accurate, has long range, and delivers high damage with a high fire rate. For that, the burstfire rifle almost always kills anyone with just 2 bursts, if all 3 shots from each burst hit their target. Tactics An unconventional alternative to the standard Assault Rifle, the Burstfire Rifle is, in many ways, equal if not better than the Assault Rifle. With an elevated rate of fire and damage, the Burstfire Rifle certainly supplants its predecessor in terms of sheer damage output. In exchange, however, the weapon decreases run speed slightly and has a sluggish reload time that is at its worst when reloading after emptying the entire magazine. Try to reload the gun before your ammo count hits zero to avoid a longer reload time or attach a fast reload mag. The Burstfire Rifle's recoil effect on aiming varies with range. In close quarters, the recoil almost has no effect. But in long ranges, with an automatic weapon players are able to fire off single shots at distant targets with a relative degree of accuracy. However, when using the Burstfire Rifle's nature in a long range firefight, especially against enemy players in cover, you may have difficulty landing all three shots as the recoil from your gun kicks your crosshairs slightly upwards, causing 1 or 2 bullets to miss. Consider attaching accessories that will help remedy the weapon's recoil such as a Heavy Stock. However, the recoil may be helpful at medium ranges. For example, if you're aiming down sights at someone's chest and fire a burst, the first round will hit the chest, the second will hit the neck due the the recoil kicking your gun upwards, and the last one will hit the head, scoring a headshot. This may also happen at close quarters at a few occasions. Additionally, when hip firing the Burstfire Rifle's behavior will start off with an initially tighter hip fire spread, the Reticule Bloom will quickly widen up to a point beyond the maximum of the Assault Rifle. If you are forced to hip fire with the Burstfire Rifle, remember to pause between bursts in order to let your reticule settle. The burstfire nature of this weapon can make it hard to aim with. If you just started using this gun, you need to practice hipfiring the gun, know when to hipfire and when to aim down sights. Practicimg your aim with it regularly is essential, as this weapon heavily relies on your ability to aim well, due to its tight spread and burstfire nature. An alternative is building your weapon for high damage, high spread, and an extended mag. Doing so will make the burstfire rifle more akin to a lightmachine gun. Ammunition There are 5 different magazines available for the Burstfire Rifle, see Burstfire Rifle Mags for more information. Stocks Due to its unique construction where the magazine is integrated in the Stock, the Burstfire Rifle has a set of its own Stocks that cannot be used with other weapons, except the Bullpup Full Auto. Other components, such as Scopes, Muzzles, and Barrels, can be used without restriction. Premade Variants These premade versions of the Burstfire Rifle were purchasable as stand-alone weapons in the Marketplace on the PC before the Parity Patch was released. * ArmCom Mod I 'Bully' * Krane A4 'Lazarus' (Hero weapon of Lazarus - B. Hinds) * MMRS BP-SR 'Goliath' * FT-90 'Fortune' * Frontier PCR Cyclops * Krane Lion S1 'Killhouse' * MMRS QDSS ‘Tiger Style' Gallery Rifle.jpg|Burstfire Rifle, modified with a Scope, Muzzle, barrel, and Camouflage. Video Blacklight Retribution Burstfire Rifle Build Gameplay (19 2 2015) Trivia *The Burstfire Rifle's bullpup layout is heavily reminiscent of both the French FAMAS Rifle, particularly the F1 FELIN variant, and the Chinese QBZ-95 . Both are modern firearms designed in the latter half of the 20th Century, combining a rifle-length barrel with a carbine-length body for increased maneuverability. *If you take a closer look above the grip of the gun, you will see a fire mode selector set on burstfire mode and also has a semi-automatic mode. This is purely cosmetic, however. de:Salvengewehr Category:Receivers Category:Blacklight: Retribution Category:Primary Weapon Category:Burstfire Rifle Category:Primary Receivers